


toothbrush

by jjubugi (swelter)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swelter/pseuds/jjubugi
Summary: jonghyun emerges from the bathroom, fully dressed this time, looking considerably more awake and alert than before. “i’m already late for class, so i’ll have to go now. i’ll return your shirt next time.”(next time. something in aron’s chest swells at the mere thought of it.)and because he’s jonghyun -- irresistibly charming-in-his-coyness, kim jonghyun -- he grabs aron’s hand to give it a quick kiss on the back of it. it’s innocent, but it makes something in aron’s stomach flutter anyway.(a drabble/one-shot based off of dnce's toothbrush.)





	toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> alternative summary: a homage to kim jr's duality in a suggestive au ft. my fav trope, Tired Uni Student^TM kwak aron.

the morning sunlight effectively does two things upon entering aron’s room through the cracks in his blinds -- firstly, it wakes him up, prompting bleary eyes to blink open and consciousness to seep into his being. secondly, it casts a flattering glow on the figure next to aron in bed, illuminating his tan skin and its warm undertones. 

_jonghyun is beautiful_ , aron thinks through a hazy mind as he watches the slumbering young man next to him. not that this particular piece of information hadn’t occurred to him before. as a matter of fact, it’d been all he could think of just the night before when some things happened to lead to another and before either of them even knew it, skin was bared and pressed insistently against each other. it was hardly their first time, no -- at this point, they’ve done enough to have a fair understanding of each other’s likes and dislikes in bed. 

and maybe that’s what’s making aron smile, apart from simply appreciating jonghyun’s honest-to-god chiseled facial structure and the soft, pretty curtain of eyelashes over his skin, amongst his overall good looks. he recalls strategically-placed kisses and sounds of pleasure muffled by sheets and pillows. he thinks about just how hot jonghyun had looked with his body all flushed and his everything in a complete mess. 

it was, for lack of a better word, fun. it was exactly what both of them needed in the chaos of the mid-semester period. and despite their initial apprehension towards the whole friends-with-benefits arrangement, it’d worked out pretty seamlessly at the end. 

jonghyun stirs, groaning low in his throat and stretching his limbs out as he comes to. aron snaps out of it, averting his eyes so as not to be caught staring. he does, however, greet his bedmate with a gravelly, “good morning.”

“g'morning,” jonghyun replies, voice all deep and gritty and -- fuck, it’s so _hot_ that aron has to fight the impulse to attack him with a flurry of kisses that would inevitably lead to more sex, which will then make aron _very_ late for his media law class later. and he really can’t afford to miss any more classes this semester, so he opts for reaching over to ruffle jonghyun’s hair, creating even more of a messier bedhead on the younger man. 

“i would offer to make breakfast, but i’m really lazy and i still haven’t finished that article i was supposed to yesterday,” aron shakes his head, thinking of the draft left open on his laptop. he feels an incoming headache just _thinking_ about it. “you make for the worst kind of distraction, kim jonghyun.” he manages to sit up even though his entire body feels like it’s made of lead, and his bed is the magnet keeping him bound to it. 

“you’re not much better,” jonghyun laughs softly, “i barely got through my lab report last night before... you know.” he pulls the sheets pooling around his waist over his naked chest, then uses one hand to smoothen out his tousled hair. a hint of red pinches his cheeks, probably at the recollection of some of their more... _daring_ ventures last night. 

aron finds that he has to fight another smile from forming on his face. even after months of on-and-off casual sex, jonghyun still gets a tiny bit flustered about things whenever he’s anywhere but smack dab in the heat of the moment. it’s _adorable_. 

“no worries,” aron slips out of bed and pads over to pick up a clean t-shirt to put on. “i think minhyun stayed over last night, too. i can hear him in the kitchen. bet you anything he’s cooking with dongho right now. if we’re lucky, we can steal some leftovers.” he goes over to the full-length mirror in the corner of his room and fixes his hair, half-watching jonghyun behind him through the reflection. 

“shoot,” jonghyun mutters, perched at the edge of the bed and holding a bunched up fabric in his fist, “my shirt, it’s… dirty.” 

searching through his memory of last night, aron gets a vague recollection of blindly grabbing and using some kind of plaid-patterned cloth to clean up their mess before they’d dozed off. “oh, oops,” he throws an apologetic look at jonghyun over his shoulder, “my bad.” he gestures vaguely in the direction of his closet. “take your pick. _mi casa es su casa_ , and all that.”

a fresh zit captures aron’s attention in the mirror, and he frowns at its unflattering position just at the corner of his nose. he chalks it up to the stress of midterms approaching, amongst other things, but he still curses whatever higher power decides that he should be in his mid-twenties and _still_ be as mildly acne-prone as he’d been as a teenager. turning away from his reflection, he catches sight of jonghyun in his own briefs and one of aron's shirts and, well. 

there’s no size difference to speak of -- not much, anyway -- unlike whenever dongho sports one of minhyun’s clothes and ends up looking simultaneously dwarfed _and_ swole in it (which aron honestly hadn’t thought was possible until he’d seen it with his own two eyes). but something about it is still oddly very attractive. it makes jonghyun look like he’s all _aron’s_ , if that makes any sense. it’s sinful in its sweetness, like many other things he’s so very capable of pointing out about jonghyun.

“this is okay, right?” jonghyun blinks at him, almost owlishly.

“yyyeah,” aron nods slowly, after a beat. he's blanking out on words to use in response. _so much for being an aspiring writer, huh?_ “sure. totally. it’s fine.” 

the slight quirk of jonghyun’s lips tells aron he’s aware of the effect he has on the other boy, but he just nods and disappears into the bathroom after muttering, "thanks". 

it’s a crude and totally inappropriate thought for 10 a.m. in the morning, but aron would give pretty much anything to drag jonghyun back into his room and fuck him into the mattress again, class be damned. but he’s smart enough to weigh the consequences of _that_ situation, and he likes to think he has more self-control than that. 

jonghyun emerges from the bathroom, fully dressed this time, looking considerably more awake and alert than before. “i’m already late for class, so i’ll have to go now. i’ll return your shirt next time.”

( _next time_. something in aron’s chest swells at the mere thought of it.)

and because he’s jonghyun -- irresistibly charming-in-his-coyness, kim jonghyun -- he steps closer and grabs aron’s hand to give it a quick kiss on the back of it. it’s an innocent enough gesture, but it makes something in aron’s stomach flutter anyway. 

“see you,” jonghyun smiles, and turns to walk out the door.

after a few minutes of attempting to set his mind back on its tracks, aron steps into the bathroom. he takes a few minutes to scrutinise himself in the mirror again. there’s a 5 o’clock shadow gracing his jawline -- blame the sleepless nights he’d had for the past week or so, spent hunched over the computer, working on assignments or editing articles for the university gazette -- and his eyes are a little puffy from exhaustion. reaching to take his toothbrush, he then sees it: in the cup hanging onto the holder on the tiled wall, a foreign, mint green toothbrush leans against his own white one. it’s innocuous, with its fine brushes and plain design, but the implications it carries is not so. 

aron picks it up, turning it over in his fingers. he’s reminded of hungry, desperate touches, and laboured breathing; he hears in his mind low moans that go straight to his dick just at the memory of it. he thinks of soft strands of brown hair between his fingers, a surprisingly skilled mouth with its tongue laving over his body, and swollen, _pink_ lips he’s admittedly dying to get a taste of again, no matter how fleeting. 

the tiny squirtle sticker at the base of the toothbrush gleams under the fluorescent light in the bathroom. 

aron suppresses a smile -- just barely -- and puts it back where it had been. he picks up his own, and starts getting ready for the day. 


End file.
